Alfonso Steinhart
Salah satu guru yang mengajar di Hakoniwa Gakuen dengan status gender yg sering dipertanyakan dibanding guru yg lain dan meski di versi laki-laki nya tetap saja masih susah dibilang apa dia lelaki atau perempuan EARLY LIFE Keluarga Steinhart adalah keluarga yang dikenal sebagai keluarga Gods Summoner. Alfonso lahir sebagai anak terakhir dari ketiga saudaranya Namun ada kejadian dimana kedua saudaranya meningal akibat melakukan Taboo yg telah mereka janjikan dan membuat Alfonso menjadi menjadi anak terakhir dari keturunan Steinhart Alfonso yg dibimbing sampai umur 20 akhirnya berhasil menjadi successor dari keluarganya setelah dia berhasil melakukan summon kepada dewa pada era Greek dan Nordik dengan konsekuensi yg minim namun tanpa diketahui bahwa Alfonso memegang sebagai keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Steinhart dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan akibat dari perjanjian nya antar Dewa The Traveler Alfonso selama beberapa tahun setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal Alfonso terus melatih dan tidak pernah kalah melawan penyihir tentu saja Ketamakan dan harga diri yg tinggi mulai muncul, dan tentu saja membuat Alfonso sedikit ditakuti dan disegani secara bersamaan Namun semua itu berubah setelah dia bertemu dengan Nathan Clarke, seorang Traveler yg berhasil menjatuhkan Alfonso bukan hanya sekali namun berkali kali tanpa masalah dan juga menghentikan Alfonso mengambil kehancuran dirinya dengan melanggar Taboo Nathan mengajarkan terkadang kekuatan bukan untuk segalanya dan tentu saja keahlian Alfonso sangat terbuang sia-sia bila dia mati hanya untuk membunuh 1 orang dan Nathan akhirnya mau mengajari Alfonso beberapa hal mulai dari Hand to hand combat dan weapon mastery Alfonso yg dibawah pelatihan Nathan mulai berkembang lebih baik dari sisi personal maupun kekuatan namun Nathan punya sisi bercanda nya muncul bila Alfonso kalah harus berpakaian Ala perempuan dan tak boleh Komplain dan akhirnya kebiasaan berpakaian ala perempuan akhirnya muncul Days in Hakoniwa Alfonso mengajar sebagai guru di Hakoniwa di kelas B (Brooklyn Shield) tentu saja dibanding Guru yg lain, Alfonso juga lebih banyak mengajar tentang konsep magic salah satu nya magic summoning yg dia masterkan tentu saja mengajar kelas dengan kekuatan yg paling tidak stabil menyebabkan dia sering harus meregang nyawa dan memperkuat kelas supaya tidak dihancurkan lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai dia harus memasang wajah datar hanya untuk memperbaiki kelas The 4 Guardian Gender Change Memories lost Alfonso mempunyai kekuatan 4 guardian setelah dia dipilih oleh keempat penjaga mata angin untuk memegang kekuatan mereka tentu saja karena mereka mendengar keinginan Alfonso untuk menjadi kuat akibat kehilangan murid yg dia ajarkan ke BM. Efek kekuatan itu memang membuat dia bisa mengontrol kekuatan keempat guardian namun juga membuat dia berganti gender menjadi perempuan dikarenakan sebuah aturan guardian dimana hanya diperbolehkan lelaki dan perempuan yang bisa memegang kekuatan tersebut dan tentu saja karena kekuatan itu membuat Alfonso harus kehilangan beberapa memori penting saat dia memberikan MARK OF SUZAKU ke Mikaela dan akhirnya Alfonso menjadi Amnesia Tapi perlahan Alfonso bisa untuk mengingat kembali memori nya dan bersumpah akan menggunakan kekuatan 4 guardian sepenuhnya demi melindungi muridnya dan menjatuhkan Black Magic Rise of Hunter Alfonso menciptakan Hunter dengan beberapa murid kelas nya, tujuan organisasi itu untuk menyatukan para murid sekolah untuk menjatuhkan Black Magic tentu saja meminta dukungan dari murid sekolah OSIS untuk bersatu melawan Black Magic tentu saja perlahan bukan hanya murid kelas nya namun juga murid kelas lain mulai ikut dan membantu dan bergabung dalam Hunter End of Hakoniwa Promise to comeback Alfonso adalah guru yg selamat dari perang Black Magic bersama murid-murid lain dengan bantuan Tomy dan TM mereka dipindahkan ke dimensi lain dengan harapan bisa menjadi kuat dalam kurun 1 tahun dan Alfonso di teleportasi ke dimensi para summoner dan Traveler untuk berlatih menjadi kuat dan tentu saja dibawah Nathan lagi Alfonso berlatih dan juga mengembangkan teknik Summon terbaru nya dengan code name 'Persona' Trap in the past Back as Teacher once more Alfonso melakukan perjalanan kembali setelah dia mendapat perasaan buruk, dan tentu saja disaat dia tahu teman baiknya meninggal dengan memberikan beacon kearah dunia Hako membuat dia terdiam sesaat, namun dia bersumpah untuk membunuh orang yang telah membunuh teman nya Namun tentu saja dia tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa, keahlian nya meningkat menjadi Sasinmu ZX yang cukup membuat dia bisa sedikit imbang melawan musuh tertentu, dan berhasil membuat Bryan yang bangkit marah besar. Against Bryan once more Alfonso mempertaruhkan sebuah ide untuk menghentikan Bryan menggunakan kekuatan Hades yang dia pegang dengan kontrak nya, namun Bryan menghancurkan kontrak tersebut dengan kekuatan nya namun hal tersebut malah membuat Alfonso bisa membuat kontrak langsung dengan Hades dan dengan bantuan yang lain, Alfonso berhasil mengalahkan Bryan dengan menyeret jiwa Bryan kedalam tartarus, penjara terdalam Hades. Namun kata-kata terakhir Bryan masih menyisakan sebuah misteri "Dimana kita sebenarnya?" Personality Alfonso memiliki sikap lebih seperti anak-anak dengan keceriaan yang cukup membuat orang bertanya-tanya namun Alfonso juga memiliki sisi keseriusan dan sedikit kepintaran dalam menganalisa keadaan meski dia tidak terlalu cepat dalam menganalisa itu Alfonso Female version sedikit lebih memiliki bawaan tenang dan lebih sabar daripada male counterpart dan tak banyak berubah dari male counterpart nya Alfonso juga cukup sabar menjelaskan gender nya (meski pertama kali dia harus memasang ekspresi sebal karena beberapa masih harus dijelaskan berulang-ulang ke orang tertentu) namun time skip dan terjebak dimasa lalu membuat kepribadian Alfonso sedikit lebih keras dan bahkan berani membunuh siapa saja yang benar-benar berani mengganggu murid nya, meski dia masih bisa menjaga tempramen nya didepan muridnya Power and ability * Gods Summoner (former) Adalah Ability dimana Alfonso bisa mensummon dewa dari Nordik maupun Greek meski dia bisa mensummon 1 dengan memberi komando yg simple, namun selama perkembangan dia bisa memberikan kontrol yg membaik, namun juga berkomunikasi dengan dewa tersebut meski dia kehilangan Hades sekalipun Alfonso bisa mensummon Hades selama soul piece nya masih ada didalam dirinya namun kekuatan ini digantikan sepenuhnya menjadi persona, dan dia masih bisa melakukan kontrak ke dewa lain meski dia kehilangan keahilan ini sekalipun * 4 Guardian of Wind Adalah ability mengontrol kekuatan Byako, Suzaku, seiryuu dan Genbu, Byako menaikan kecepatan dan serangan tentu saja kontrol terhadap angin , Suzaku reflek dan menahan api dan kontrol terhadap api, seiryuu menaikan ketahanan akan listrik dan juga kekuatan untuk mensummon seiryuu juga mengontrol listrik dan terakhir Genbu yg mampu menciptakan defensif aura yg mengurangi damage yg diterima juga mengontrol air. ability Alfonso akan meningkat tajam apabila musuh punya keinginan untuk mengacaukan keseimbangan dan membuat Stat Alfonso meningkat tajam selama dia mengincar orang yg mengincar keseimbangan dunia *'Sasinmu ZX ' Adalah Versi Upgrade daripada 4 guardian of wind dimana, kekuatan nya lebih ke Holy version daripada kekuatan nya, bahkan dilengkapi upgrade senjata baru seperti Gauntlet striker of Byako, Suzaku twin gunblade, Genbu Surfer shield dan terakhir Seiryu Cross katana. Alfonso juga memiliki 2 mode seperti Guardian mode yang meningkatkan parameter kekuatan nya dan mampu menegate segala jenis fatal blow hanya 1 kali, dan Sasinmu X(Cross) yang masih belum diketahui apa keahlian nya, namun saat guardian mode rambut adalah putih karena kekuatan guardian yang besar * Persona (Former) Adalah extensive ability Gods summoner atau dibilang mutasi ability Alfonso dimana dia seperti 'bersatu' dengan apa yg dia summon, tentu saja setiap Persona dia bisa summon melambangkan setiap major Arcana dari kartu Tarot tentu saja dia juga memegang kelemahan dari setiap persona yg dia summon saat dia mensummon persona itu, ability ini juga membuat Alfonso memiliki opsi lebih banyak untuk bertarung melawan musuh Quotes "bila kau memiliki kekuatan melebihi alam semesta, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyeimbangkan itu" (To Tomy) Asosiasi karakter& Hubungan ke Karakter lain Hunter: 'Hunter adalah organisasi yang tugas utama nya untuk menghentikan BM, dan meski disband saat dimasa lalu, saat di S3 organisasi ini kembali muncul dengan Tujuan mengungkap kebenaran yang terjadi, dan tentu saja Alfonso bukan ketua dari Organisasi ini '''Izanami: '('''To Be Added) Izanagi: '('To Be Added) Marry: '''Alfonso dan Marry cukup berteman baik, dan Alfonso sering menganggap Marry sebagai adik kecil kelas, dan S1 Alfonso berani merenggang nyawa demi menolong Marry yang kehilangan kontrol '''Arissa: Hubungan Alfonso dengan Arissa sedikit unik, namun Alfonso mengkasiani keadaan Arissa dan memberikan hormat ke keadaan Arissa, dan saat kematian Arissa Alfonso cukup terpukul keras Mikaela: Alfonso dan Mika lebih seperti Guru dan murid, Alfonso mengajarkan Mikaela mengenai kekuatan Mark of Suzaku 'Bryan: '''Alfonso membenci Bryan karena membuat muridnya jatuh ke tangan BM, dan membuat Alfonso menjadi dendam, tentu saja dendam Alfonso tidak tercapai, sampai sebuah kesempatan di S3 membuat dia membalaskan dendam nya ke Bryan 2 kali lipat '''Ayumi/Yume: '''Hubungan Alfonso ke Ayumi hanya sepintas guru dan murid, namun di S3 Alfonso lebih mengarah ke seorang guardian yang memberikan akses ke kekuatan Izanami ke Ayumi yang Alfonso masih takutkan memegang '''TM '(True Magic) namun, Alfonso bertindak sebagai fail safe kalau sampai Yume/Ayumi menggunakan kekuatan tersebut semena-mena Striderfox123 (talk) 15 April 2018 14.19 (UTC)